Dream Like State
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Wesley falls asleep working... again... Giles finds him, this is a PWP please read and review


Wesley was sat in a dusty corridor deep in the depths of the watchers library. He was sat on the floor, a lack of chairs making it the only place he could sit, but being prepared as he always was, Wesley sat on a large comfortable pillow with another tucked behind his head. His knees were bent and a huge tome was resting on his knees. His head was lolling back and his mouth was slightly open, soft snores escaping from time to time.

A soft chuckle woke him but he gave no outward sign of it, trying to assess who was sneaking up on him. He felt the person crouch down next to him.

"Tut tut, working late again Wesley, you really do need to stop this." There was a seemingly thoughtful pause, "You do look dreadfully cute like this, it would almost be a shame to wake you.

But then there's nothing to say _how_ I should wake you is there."

Wesley felt himself be manoeuvred to lie on the floor in such a way that pillows were still under his head and hips. He kept his eyes closed and tried to place the voice. It was rich and rugged, but he couldn't put it to a face.

"You always had a wonderful body, I've wondered for years what you hid under those boring cloths of yours, not that I can talk about boring cloths, I'll let you in to a secret though, I still have my leather trousers in the back of my wardrobe, and in a locked box under my bed a Basque and suspenders."

He barely held in a gasp as a finger traced the outline of his cock, which began to harden with each word.

"I should wake you, shouldn't I? But what's to say how I should wake you. I wonder how much of your clothing I could remove before you woke." The voice pondered, it was closer now, and Weasley could smell a hint of bourbon.

The buttons of his shirt were softly undone, still Weasley didn't move, wanting to know how far his mystery admirer would go. An idea of who it was had begun to form in his mind, but it couldn't possibly be correct.

The buttons were soon undone but the sleeves made the man pause. "Well, now what am I to do, Wesley? Well you know what they say, 'in for a penny, in for a pound.' Good thing I was a boy scout, always prepared. I never go anywhere without my trusty pocket knife."

Wesley could feel as the fabric of his sleeve was cut and the hard metal of a knife against his skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily and his to nipples harden.

The voice chuckled again. "A little cold are we, Wes. Don't worry Wesley, Ripper will keep you warm."

'Ripper? Oh god, Ripper could only be one person.' The hand was back again a single finger stroking his cock, this time he couldn't help but moan.

The fingers and body removed themselves, and Wesley heard the tell-tale rustle of clothing being removed, a few minutes later the voice was back.

"We're almost there now Wesley. I'm going to see if the rest of your body is as delectable as the top half."

The buttons of Wesley's trousers were undone one by one and as each one was undone the hand stroked his straining erection. The strong hands lifted him and in one fluid motion slide his trousers and underwear to his knees.

"Fuck Wesley, you're beautiful, so thick and perfect to play with. I want you so badly, I've dreamt of sinking into you, but I can hardly do that and keep you asleep till the last moment. On seeing this however, I find I don't mind the change in plan."

There were no more words, the mouth was otherwise occupied. Weasley risked a glance and opened his eyes a fraction. His suspicion was confirmed, he could see Rupert Giles's head bobbing up and down on his cock, his body naked as Weasley's own.

Wesley couldn't help it, he closed his eyes again and thrust upwards a very little, mewling in disappointment when the mouth stopped its attentions.

"A little too much Wesley, its time," Giles straddled Weasley's hips and took his cock in hand. "Ripper's gonna ride you so hard, you'll forget your own name, you'll only remember mine because your screaming it in pleasure."

Without any more warning Giles sank down onto Weasley's throbbing cock.

Wesley's eyes snapped open and his body arched off the floor. "My god Giles." He cried out.

Giles leant forward and with glazed eyes whispered. "Ripper."

Ripper snapped his hips and Weasley's cock hit his prostate. "Ripper!!" Weasley moaned.

Weasley looked back at Giles who had stopped moving, he was blinking rapidly.

"Weasley? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? How are you here? Am I naked?" He shifted his position and Wesley groaned the movement made Giles whimper slightly. "Are you inside me?" He asked quietly. "What's going on?" He repeated trying desperately to stay still.

"I was sleeping here, you arrived and began to strip me and torment me. You were talking all the time, called yourself Ripper." Wesley said, breaking out into a sweat. It was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed not to thrust up into the heat surrounding him.

"I haven't sleep-walked in years. I used to walk to the kitchen or the library as a child to get something I wanted." With a slow but deliberate movement, he bucked his hips again.

"Damn," Wesley swore in frustration.

"Some things don't change; I still went for what I wanted. And it would be a shame to waste all the preparation that my subconscious went through, wouldn't you think."

Wesley couldn't take it anymore, he flipped their positions and Giles soon found himself beneath Weasley, panting in excitement.

"Please Giles." Wesley begged.

"It's Ripper." Giles corrected.

Wesley moaned his approval and began to thrust into Ripper, hitting his prostate every time. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you?" Wesley demanded of his lover. "Since the first time I saw you, wanted to feel you inside me, around me, any way you'd have me. I can't let you go now Ripper. I'm going to fuck you raw."

Ripper shouted out as he came, the muscles around Wesley contracting sending him over the brink.

They collapsed together in a heap on the floor.

"We should get dressed." Wesley said without enthusiasm.

"We should, will you come up to my flat? Or shall I come to your place?"

Wesley looked at Giles in shock. Giles chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let you go either did you? You promised to fuck me raw, and I fully intend to return the favour. I think that could take the rest of the weekend, preferably when we're both fully awake." Giles quipped.

"Pushy bottom." Wesley grumbled good-naturedly.

They dressed quickly, Wesley not bothering with his ruined shirt. When they were both ready Wesley took a step forward and pulled Giles into their first kiss.

They walked back hand in hand towards the elevator, and from there, the director's penthouse, Giles's home.

As the elevator's door closed, Wesley said with a smile. "Oh and Ripper, we will be talking about that box under your bed."


End file.
